Family Secrets
by demon in training
Summary: Naruto's father abuses him. The entire house knows about it. The house of horrors stays silent until he can't hold back the screams anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Child abuse, statutory rape, strong language, and incest. **_

**

* * *

**

**Family Secret**

By Demon-in-training

_Chater1: A Son's Bitterness_

His hands roamed my body leaving fiery trails in there wake. His hands are big and callous, his touch firm and rough. I'm on my knees as he pounds into me from behind. I'm sweating bullets as I struggle to stay upright. Then rather suddenly his pace changes. Before where it was fast and brutal, it's now slow and deep. He leans in close to me so I can feel his sweaty stomach against my back.

"Do you like that?", he whispers against my ear, breathe hot against my neck. He hits my sweet spot in the most perfect way and all I can do is moan in response. He chuckles, hoarse and throaty. In retaliation I clench around him producing a string of curses.

Gods! I want this to last forever.

But were already close and I just can't hold back anymore. He plunges into my prostate a few more times and I'm cumming, shooting my seed onto the mattress. A few quick thrust and he follows, coating my insides with his essence.

Completely exhausted I collapse. He falls on the bed next to me. I can hear his heavy breathing as I lie in my spunk, feeling thoroughly satisfied.

I must have dosed off because when I look around I'm alone in bed - and upon further inspection- the room. I'm really rather happy about it too.

I hate it when they sick around.

But my good mood is instantly ruined when I hear my father screaming, "Naruto? NARUTO? Who the fuck was that?" I hear him stomping up the stairs making his way towards my room. I flip myself as I hear him near.

"Naruto!" He bust in my room not even taking a moment to recognize my nakedness before he jumps head first into his rant about how he couldn't believe I was doing this to the family and asking why I couldn't simply act like a proper son. I believe he was saying something like I was a disgrace to the Namikaze name, whoring myself like that when my mother walks in. My father stops to take a breathe so I say, "I wasn't a disgrace when I was your whore." That shuts him up, taking his color with his words in toe.

"I think I'll go get make lunch for the kids.", my mother says meekly before rushing out of the room.

That sets me off. I jump off the bed ready to chase after her, yelling, "Bitch, get back here!" Before I get half way across the room my father yanks me by the arm and flings me back on my soiled bed.

"Don't talk to your mother that way.", my father say in a low dangerous voice that promises pain. I pay my father no mind, he hasn't scared me in years.

"That WOMEN is not my mother." I scream loud enough for the neighbors can hear.

"Naruto, stop this please.", he says pitifully, sounding like the sad excuse for a man he really is. "Your angry with me, not your mother."

I laugh harshly. "That's where your wrong dear father." I reach over and grab my pack of cigs from my nightstand and light up. "I hate her just as much as I hate you."

"Don't smoke in the house.", he says quietly.

I take another drag. "She abandoned me, for that I hate her."

"Your mother has never left you, she has always been here."

"Wrong again father. She's here physically but the bitch never did a got damn thing. She left me with you even though she _knew_ what was going on. No, that bitch abandoned me at 5 and 9 years later she still hasn't come back."

"Naruto, I . . ." Then the fucker didn't finish just standing there looking at the floor.

"What daddy?" I say sarcastically. "What can you possibly say to defend a women who knowingly lets her husband rape her son?" He say nothing, just stands there watching the floor. "Huh? Nothing to say?" I laugh harshly finishing off my last cigarette.

I stare at him for a while. He looks just like me, older, more muscular. He look far too young to be 45. When I get older, more than likely, I'll look like him but I'll kill myself before I become anything like that weak, pitiful, imitation of a man before me.

"Get out your face is starting to annoy me." He doesn't do anything, just stands there looking lost in his own world. "I said get the fuck-"

"Why?", he say cutting me off.

"What?" I say completely lost.

"Why didn't you tell anybody? Why _don't_ you tell anyone? If you hate us so much then why not say something?"

"Because my brother and sister deserve the life I never got a chance at."

He seems to accept the answer nodding but doesn't leave.

"What the hell do you want, huh?" His very presence is pissing me off. "If I give you what you want will you get out?" I ask tiredly. He doesn't answer but his silence is answer enough.

I walk over to him walk over to him, grab his dick through his pants and start stroking. "Is this what you want?" He still doesn't answer, or even look at me as I feel him harden in my hand. I continue stroking him as I unbutton his pants with my other hand. I only stop to push his pants and boxers to the floor.

I stand there for a moment and watch as his cock twitches at the sudden chill. I look into my fathers face but he has his head turned so he's looking at one of the posters on my wall instead of me. I sigh, shake my head and get on my knees on the floor with his boxers and pants. I take him fully in my mouth and start a quick, steady pace, just wanting this to be over quickly.

Soon I can tell he's close, so I deep throat him, humming as he rest in my throat. What finally put him over the edge though is when I wrap my tongue around the head and suck while giving his member a long rough stroke with my hand. He shoots his load down in my mouth and out of reflex I swallow. I manage to take most of it but some escapes my lips and dribbles down my chin.

Before I can compose myself my 'father' pushes me hard, making me fall on my back. "What the fuck?" I say putting my elbows behind me so I can see the bastard. He looks genuinely shocked and confused. Lost. But I don't believe that bullshit anymore. I pull myself to and make my way over to my bed.

"You came so get out?" I say not looking behind me . I flop onto my bed as I hear a ruffle of clothing so I know he's pulling up his pants. "Close the door on your way out." I hear a sort of grunt then soft foot falls and finally a small click indicating the door is closed. The room is engulfed in darkness. I close my eyes, tightly wrapping my soiled sheets around me.

"Fucking bastard."

* * *

Just so you know: yes Naruto did give Minato head with the door open even though anyone in his family could have seen them.

A Families' Secret


	2. A Mother's Guilt

_**Warning: Child abuse, statutory rape, strong language, and incest. **_

**A Families' Secret**

By Demon-in-training

**My inspiration:**

**Jacob**

By: Crystal Shackelford

I hate it,

That Feeling.

The one you get when someone nears.

When a hands on your shoulder,

On your thigh.

The one that makes you want to cry.

The one that chills you to the bone.

The one that leaves you on the floor,

Crying in your own blood.

But you know you should be safe at home

But home's the place that makes you hate

Touch.

When your father comes in your room crying,

Saying he's oh so sorry for causing you so much pain

And he hopes you can forgive him.

And you do, yet again.

Then he tells you he misses your mom

And he wishes she would just come back home.

But you both know the dead don't,

That's just how it goes.

But there're bigger matters at hand,

Like your fathers big black hand

As he tells you, you look like your mom.

And you do.

But what should make you tingly and warm

Makes your insides burn.

And as your father kisses you neck

Whispering your mother's name

You remember why you hate this bed.

"Jacob, are you okay?"

And then you're back from that touch

That you hate so much.

Back in your class

With Ms. Smith starring you down.

And all you can say is,

"Can you please move your hand?"

* * *

**A Families' Secret**

By Demon-in-training

A Mother's Guilt

The dining room table was lavishly decorated. A silk tablecloth sat on a real cheery wood, under a multitude of expensive food and beautifully hand painted china. The table was surrounded by well dressed men and women, who exchanged non-consequential conversation with ease.

I stand at the entrance of my dinning room entrance watching my family eat and talk with some of the neighbors from down the street. The two families sit smiling but stiff. The adult talk in sweet polite voices about anything without mass, the children quite, seen but not heard.

I stand back with some 30 something, whose name I don't recall, hand down my pants. I'm completely invisible. Then I remember. . .

. . . I hate being invisible.

"What's a ni'e ge' together." I say loud enough for all to hear, a drunken slur warping me.

All eyes turn to me and the hand on my member freezes. A hot whisper hits y neck, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ignore him in favor for taking a swig of the expensive vodka I made him buy me.

"Na- Naruto," my mother stutters, "I thought you were spending the night at a friends house." She is hesitant and awkward. My mother knows how I despise her and don't like her talking to me.

I snort and snap, "I don't have any friends."

"Remove your hands from my son." My father's voice is low and dangerous, filled with murderous intent. The coward can't get away from me fast enough.

"What's wron', Mina'o?" I say mockingly, taking another swig of alcohol . "Jealousss?"

"Naruto, please, stop this." Kushina say quietly begging. It's obvious she's about to cry.

"Bitch was I ta'kin' t' you?" I snap harshly. She finally releases a few tears, but I couldn't bother to try and give a damn. If she really wanted this to stop she could have ended it years ago.

"That's ENOUGH." My farther booms, jumping out of his seat rushing towards me. He roughly grabs my arm and drags me away, breezing past the man I came with. I'm kicking and screaming throughout the journey to my room.

Kushina's POV

Naruto's screams reverberate though the house. He seems determined to tell the world how displeased he is at the moment.

I look at the man who came in with my son. As polite as ever, I say, "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but, could you please depart from my home now?" The man looks startled but nods darts off quickly, in what I'm sure he thinks is a lucky escape. I turn to my daughter and youngest son, "Go upstairs and get ready for bed." As obedient as ever my children follow orders without thought.

Finally I turn to our neighbor's shameful and humiliated. I'm sorry about this it's just that Naruto is . . ." (angry, bitter, hurt, breaking?) "going through this . . . rebellious phase." The family of five all get up as I lead them to the front door.

"Kushina, please." said the mother of three. "We know it wasn't your fault. Tonight was . . ." the woman searches for what's the polite, politically correct term for tonight. "Tonight was an experience.

* * *

I closed the door on the outsiders and started to clean up the ruins of the night's dinner.

Throughout the process Naruto's screams and Minato's roars echoed through her home rebounding off the two, hitting every wall, floor, and ceiling just to come and hit like a ton of bricks. With practiced ease she forced herself into an oblivious state far away from her fighting family.

Still even in her self-impressed ignorance she couldn't help but notice…

Notice how Minato stopped yelling. Notice how Naruto's screams turned from curses and insults to blood curdling cries to stop for help. Notice another crack in her ever breaking heart.

* * *

Kushina stood in the kitchen over the sink. She had finished washing dishes hours ago but Naruto's screams stopped only minutes ago.

"Why are you still down here?"

I look over at my eldest son, his golden hair is limp with sweat, tan skin glistening, blue eyes dulled. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and socks, holding a carton of cigarettes and lighter in his hand. He made his way to the back door realizing I wasn't going to answer.

"You shouldn't smoke."

He smiles a crooked smile. "I shouldn't do a lot of things. Lung cancer is the least of my worries."

He grabs the knob of the back door but t stop him saying "You can smoke inside . . . "If you want?"

Naruto gives me a strange look but turns away from the door and instead leans against the fridge, lighting a cigarette. I turn from the sink and instead stand awkwardly between the stove and island. We stay silent for a few moments but I'm compelled to say something. This silence is almost as overwhelming as the screams.

"Do you really not have any friends?"

Naruto tilts his head and replies in a frank tone, "No."

"The red headed child?"

Now he's glaring at me. His eyes are so cold they burn. "How do you know about him?", his voice is dangerous and deadly, reminding me of Minato's voice tonight at dinner. This makes me remember the unsavory things my son and husband have been taking part in, in these last few hours.

"I . . ." how I wish I hadn't said anything. "I saw the two of you together a few times."

"Hmm." Naruto visibly relaxes before putting out his cigarette and lighting another. "He's in jail."

"Wh-What?"

"For murder."

Naruto seems to be taking pleasure in my shock and disgust. "Who?" I ask meekly almost too afraid to ask.

"His uncle. They had a relationship much like mine and fathers." I look appalled. "He stabbed him in his sleep."

I know my eyes are wide and my mouth is hanging open but I seem unable to control myself as well as usual.

"He has been in for 3 years but, has an appeal coming up in two weeks."

"What?", my voice is barely a whisper but I could still hear the raw fear and disgust.

"Yeah, I convinced his brother and sister to speak at the hearing. Tell the truth about some of the shit his uncle did to 'em. Lawyer said it could clear him or atleast get him probation."

"Wait, what about the first trial? Where were they then?"

"They refused to speak. Hated him for killing his mother." He took another drag from his cigarette, leaving me to contemplate about Naruto's monster of a friend . "She died in childbirth! His entire family turned their back on him for something that wasn't his fault."

"That poor child."

"Yeah, well, me and Gaara have a lot in common."

I look back at my son. Does that mean he's planning to kill Minato?

"No."

"Had I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

"I. . . I . . ."

"Don't worry, if I was going to kill Minato I would have done so long ago."

"Naruto." My voice is small, insignificant but the effect it has on shakes my very being.

"I'm going upstairs." He stands up straight then crumbles. He's on the ground before I can even blink. I rush to his side before I realize that he's in a puddle of his own blood.

"Oh my God! Stay here I'll call an ambulance!"

"NO! No, I just need to go upstairs and take a shower."

"Naruto. . . "

He forces himself up to stand up. "Really, I'm fine, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Well, I. . . Okay just . . .be careful. I'll clean up the mess. He nods and trudges out of the kitchen, a burgundy stain on his boxers and rivulets running down his legs.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update, I was being lazy. _

_To answer some stuff people confronting me about some stuff in the last chapter this is what I have to say:_

_Sorry about any mistakes but I'm not perfect and have no editor. I tried to be more careful but oh well._

_This really isn't meant to be OOC but who does act normally in a situation like this._

_Naruto giving Minato head was not meant to be intimate it is just one of those things to Naruto, where your parents make you do it whether you want to or not. Basically, it's just a chore that he's forced to do but there is no real emotion put into it._

_**Thanks to all and please review. **_


	3. A Father's Confusion

_**Warning: Child abuse, statutory rape, strong language, and incest. **_

**A Families' Secret**

By Demon-in-training

**A Father's Confusion**

I was folding laundry when it happened. Minato came in through the front door dragging Naruto by the arm, our two younger children trailing behind. Minato was yelling.

"I can't believe you did that just now, and to think I trusted you with them!"

I'm surprised that Minato is handling Naruto so roughly in the door way where people can see. "Minato close the door. Now what's wrong?"

"This 'thing'" he says glaring at our eldest son. "-was about to leave out children in the mall while he went off with some strange man."

"No the hell I was not! If your husband ever bothered to listen to reason he would know that, that guy was trying to get me to go with him & I was telling him to go fuck himself."

"It's true mommy," my daughter pitched in.

"See! He's even got the kids lying for him!" Minato seems a bit hysterical .

"Minato, I, I believe him." My voice is low & hesitant.

Minato looks at me strangely, it's a look I've never seen grace his face. It's kind of like somebody kicked him & said there was no Santa Clause.

Then he smiled, in such a childlike fashion & said, in a honey covered voice, "Kushina, you know you can't trust anything he says? Don't worry hun, I'll take care of this." He kissed me on the forehead & dragged our oldest son up the steps by the forearms.

I watch Naruto as he stumbles up the steps behind his father . He looked so defeated so broken. So I turned to my children & said "I need the two of you to go over to Ms. Watson's house across the street for a little while. They follow my directions eagerly. They want out of this house…

We all do… 

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get this done I was struggling with what I wanted to do with this story but I think I finally figured it out._


	4. A Father's Comfort

_**Warning: Child abuse, statutory rape, strong language, and incest. **_

**A Families' Secret**

By Demon-in-training

**A Father's Comfort**

_( Minato) POV_

She's so faithful. I don't think she loves me anymore but I'm fine with that . . .

I never felt anything for her . . .

* * *

The front door slams & I know it's Naruto. I run my fingers through my wife's hair as I hear my son stumble up the steps. When my son's bedroom door slams shut I slip out of bed.

* * *

_Naruto's room_

I knock gently, then, not waiting for an answer, let myself in. I wish I never had. . . .

The moment I lay my eyes on him all the blood in my body rushes to my groin. He is wearing skin tight black jeans & combat boots. There is a ring on every finger & one necklace after another hanging around his neck. His red shirt lay forgotten on the floor. His bronze skin is glowing in the moonlight. But something turns me off.

"What do you want?" Your tone is short. You sound so very exhausted. Whatever you have been doing these last three days you've been missing has worn you out.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" His eye is near swollen shut and his cheek is badly bruised. I make a move towards him but he turns away.

"It's none of your concern."

"Naruto?" He's already pissing me off & we've barely talked.

"It's not like you care."

"Just. . . " I struggle to rein in my emotions (mainly anger). "Just tell me. Please?"

Naruto chuckled bitterly. "Well, 'Dad', one of my many 'friends' decided to take a page out of your book. When something wasn't given freely he took it by force."

"Naruto You can't mean…?"

I've heard Naruto cry a hundred times but when I heard that wet, desperate, heart-wrenching sob tear through his throat, my own lust for once not clouding my mind, I think I'll break.

"It's bad enough when you . . .but now another . . . I can't, I just . . ."

I walk up & give him a hug from behind.

"No, not, not right now. Please, no . . ."

"Shh, it's okay I don't want, I'm not going to . . . Just let me hold you. If not to comfort you then do it for me."

Naruto laughs, this cold dead laugh. "Why are you such a selfish bastard?"

It may not be a serious question but I answer it seriously. "I don't know. Maybe because before you nobody ever told me no so I was allowed to be."

Naruto's only response is a "Hmm."

I pull him over to bed his mother made and pull down the covers before I lay down dragging Naruto with me. Before we're even settled he is sleep.

* * *

I look at Kushina make the bed in the mirror as I fix my tie. "Naruto came home last night."

She knows. It's the reason she woke up in bed alone…

Again.

* * *

(Naruto) POV

I watch as she puts a tray of sandwiches down and picks up the tray from this morning. "Did father tell you?"

"Naruto, please." She sounds agitated. Like I give a shit. "I was raped."

"Naruto, please, I don't want to hear about you and your father."

That's the first time she admitted that what father does is rape. "I'm not talking about father, it was someone else."

Her eyes bulge. "What?", She nearly screams.

"I was raped." I say calmly

"What? By whom? When? Did you call the police?"

"Raped. You don't know him. Yesterday. No."

"Why? Why wouldn't you call the police?"

"I don't know. It never occurred to me. Humph . . . I guess father trained me well."

"Oh my . . ." She collapses in my computer chair the dishes on the tray rattle sharply.

I stare at her for a moment and I don't know why I say what I do but I'll never regret it.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What?" She looks confused but she's not fooling anyone.

"Why? You had to see the, the blood, cum on my sheets, my underwear. You had to know something was wrong."

"I . . ." She trails off and I know she has no way to defend herself.

"I remember when I was in the 6th grade you were called to the school because brother got into a fight. He only got the smallest little scratch on his cheek but you freaked. You cussed the teacher out for allowing it to happen, screeched at the kid for daring to touch your son and nearly punched the principal for telling you to calm down. But at nine I got blood drenched sheets and I literally can't walk because of the pain and you can't even raise your voice. Do I really mean so little to you?"

"No! Oh course not!"

"Then why? Why?"

"I . . . I . . . I really should wash these dishes." I watch you get up and make your way towards the door.

I mentally beg her to turn back, to say something to look at me. You never do. When you leave you close the door behind you. 

* * *

**_The numers vary but it is agreed by all specialist that once a person is raped they are more likely to be raped again_**


End file.
